One Shot, One Kill
"One Shot, One Kill" is the fourteenth mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and is part two of Captain Price's flashback to Pripyat. It takes place 3 days after the events of "All Ghillied Up". It sees Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan snipe Imran Zakhaev and then escape from Pripyat. It also appears in a flashback during Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, when playable character Yuri witnesses the assassination attempt by Price and MacMillan, and the rescue of Imran Zakhaev by Makarov. Characters *John Price (playable) *MacMillan (W.I.A.) *Imran Zakhaev (W.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (flashback) *Yuri (flashback, playable) Plot Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan patiently wait on the top floor of the hotel with a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle for 3 days. While the assassination target, Imran Zakhaev, is attempting to sell uranium fuel rods to Russian Ultranationalists, Lt. Price takes the shot and dismembers Zakhaev's left arm. Their cover is blown when an enemy helicopter returns fire, which Price promptly shoots down by sniping the pilot. A second helicopter locates the two and opens fire on the hotel. The two rappel down the side of the hotel as the top floor collapses and continue to escape to the extraction point. It is later revealed that Zakhaev survived this seemingly fatal blow. They fight through Ultranationalist forces and attempt to lose them through apartment buildings. They are then spotted by another helicopter and they manage to shoot it down, but it crashes toward Price and MacMillan. MacMillan's leg is injured by the helicopter's debris and is unable to walk, so Lt. Price must carry him to the landing zone. When they arrive at the extraction point which is at the ferris wheel in Pripyat Amusement park, and wait for the chopper to arrive, waves of Ultranationalists retaliate. They hold off until the chopper arrives, then Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are lifted to safety. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 During the flashback to "One Shot, One Kill" in "Blood Brothers", Yuri witnesses the attempted assassination from the back seat of a car driven by Makarov. Then, Zahkaev makes a break for the car and the trio flees, running over a few of Makarov's men as the flashback ends. Interestingly, some of the weapons seen in the mission (Mini-Uzi, W1200, G3) are not seen on the tables present, which are still in view of Yuri. Video Walkthrough 9vsyAr5jWY8 Weapon loadout Gallery Zakhaev%27s_arm_blown_off_by_Price_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Imran Zakhaev getting shot by Lieutenant Price Zakhaev%27s_blown_off_arm_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Imran Zakhaev's mutilated arm Dragunov_Table.jpg|The table with Dragunovs at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_And_W1200_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s and a W1200s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_Table_2.jpg|A table with an AK-47, Claymores, Flashbangs and a USP.45 at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination AK_Box.jpg|A crate of AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination RPG_Table.jpg|An RPG-7 Table at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination USP_Table.jpg|A table of 3 M9s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's attempted assassination Macmillian_rappelling_off_assasination_spot_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Captain MacMillan rappelling from the abandoned hotel where they shot Imran Zakhaev Zakhaev%27s_assassination_attempt_vantage_point_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|''Готель Полiсся'' (Polissya Hotel) where Captain MacMillan and Lieutenant Price shoot from Convoy_waiting_for_Zakhaev_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|The convoy that waited for Zakhaev's arrival Zakhaev%27s_identification_picture_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|The picture used to identify Imran Zakhaev Zakhaev_before_assassination_attempt_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Zakhaev still having both arms Zakhaev_trading_gold_bars_for_dealer%27s_nukes_One_Shot_One_Kill_CoD4.jpg|Zakhaev trading gold bars for the nukes Yuri's_First_CoD4_Flashback_MW3.png|Makarov speaks to Yuri in a car during the assassination attempt, as seen "Blood Brothers" Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 22' is located, like Laptop 21, at the top of a fire escape. It is after the building where one has to sweep the three rooms for enemies. When exiting, immediately turn right and there will be a ladder. *'Laptop 23' is rather difficult to get, as the door leading to it is initially closed. To open it, the player must force hostiles to spawn on the other side of the door. To do this, run to where the enemy usually enters the area from once MacMillan calls the Sea Knight; two or three hostiles will spawn in the hallway on the other side of the door and open it. Enter the hallway through that door, and the laptop will be at the far left corner. Intel_No._1_One_Shot,_One_Kill_CoD4.png|Laptop 22 Intel_No._2_Location_One_Shot,_One_Kill_CoD4.png|Location of Laptop 23 Intel_No._2_One_Shot,_One_Kill_CoD4.png|Laptop 23 Trivia *If the player shoots at the meeting at the beginning of the level before Zakhaev gets out of the vehicle, MacMillan will say "Are you daft?" even though the enemies do not notice the gunfire. *If the player is playing with "A Bad Year" on and shoots Zakheav, his body will not turn into tires nor will his arm. *It is possible, albeit difficult, to hit Zakhaev in head, but his arm will still blow off and the mission will go on as usual. *The CH-46 that picks Price and MacMillan up is labeled "Marines". *If the player gets an AK-47 at the beginning of the mission, the AK-47 will kill an enemy using one bullet or one shot. This represents the mission's title - "One Shot, One Kill". *"One Shot, One Kill" is the motto of the United States Army Sniper School. *The Barrett M82 has a double bipod. The normal in the folded position with the second holding the rifle up. *If the player looks into the CH-46 Sea Knight, they will see that there is no pilot. *If the player tries to board the Sea Knight without carrying MacMillan and the time expires, the player will clip through the floor of the chopper when it takes off. *If the player goes to the drop point in the small hills near a radiation zone where the troops come out of the first Mi-8 helicopter at the end of the mission, the player will notice that they land beneath the hill, having half their bodies encrusted in the ground. *There is a writing on the tail of attack helicopter, that blocks the players view. The writing reads "Горячий цыплёнок" (Hot chicken). *When the player puts MacMillan down in the helicopter, he makes the same gesture (holding his knee in pain) as Pelayo in "Shock and Awe." *Despite the mission's picture showing the helicopter crashing toward MacMillan in an open area, it actually crashes toward him in an enclosed area in the mission. *If the player shoots and destroys the helicopter moments after Zakhaev's arm blew off, it will not give you points for destroying the helicopter in Arcade Mode. *Makarov and Yuri were in the car that eventually takes Zakhaev away after him being injured. *Zakhaev's body except the arm will just disappear for no reason when it is time to leave the building, this can be seen afterwards using noclip. This may represents the scene in Yuri's flashback in 'Blood Brothers' where Zakhaev is shown escaping using a car (with his arm already severed). *If you equip a Claymore and hold the firing button you can see Price's arm, and he appears to be wearing a Marine MARPAT camo uniform. *At the extraction point, Attack Dogs are friendly to the player - The Attack Dogs from the abandoned swimming pool building will attack the enemies if a hostile gets hit at the beginning of the extraction hold out. *This is Makarov's first appearance in the Modern Warfare series. *If the player shoots the Barrett to the outside of the meeting, such as the roof to the far left, the wind will not affect the bullet's flightpath. *If the player drops MacMillan in a radioactive area, it won't happen anything. *If the player stands next to where the chopper blade hits MacMillan you will the see that the helicopter doesn't actually touch Macmillan. *The model of the Barrett M82 sniper rifle is re-used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission 'Of Their Own Accord'. *The Mi-8 helicopters that bring reinforcments to the extraction point are invincible. *It is possible to walk on the rotors of the crashed Mi-28 Havoc, even when holding MacMillan. *if the player kept the M21 from the previous level, he / she will notice that it misses it's ghillie camo that it had in "All Ghillied Up". *It is possible to shoot Zakhaev before the wind calms down. For example, if the wind is blowing to the left, player needs to aim to the right and the bullet will curve to the left and possibly shoot Zakhaev; this takes some practice to do. Achievements Piggyback Ride (20 ) - Complete "One Shot, One Kill" on any difficulty. The Shot (40 ) - Complete "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript References * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Act II of campaign es:Un tiro, un muerto Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels